Logan's Adventures
''Logan's Adventures ''is a series co-developed by Hewylewis and Wrestlemaniac829 featuring the title character, Logan, along with his friend and mode of Transport: the Trimaxian aka "Max". After the events of KHIII (The FanFic version), Logan and Max travel the galaxy to explore new worlds, meet new friends, and defend against deadly foes. Logan.png|Logan Max 3.png|The Trimaxion aka "Max" Popeye.png|Popeye Justin.png|Justin Isaac.png|Isaac the Media Hunter Loki.png|Loki the Snow Leopard Bonnie.png|Bonanza aka "Bonnie" Troy Bubble Pipe Posing background.png|Troy Troodon John Silver.png|John Silver Stith.jpg|Stith Trimaxian Crew Members *Logan - *The Trimaxian aka "Max" - *Popeye - *Justin - *Isaac the Media Hunter - *Loki the Snow Leopard - *Bonanza aka "Bonnie" - *Troy Troodon *John Silver *Stith Rogues *Aliens (Xenomorphs) - *Saruman *Ratigan *Rothbart *Mirage *Jadis the White Witch *Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sideous) *The Horned King *Mumm-Ra *Rita Repulsa *King Candy/Turbo *Ommadon *Texas Pete *Bulk and Skeleton *Wu Sisters Recurring Characters *Benny the Beast *Leo Lionheart *Johnny the Lion *Rae the Lioness *Aurora Rose *Sunlight *Palladon *Tye *Talon and Maggie *Claw *Heath Lynx *Ellen Ripley *Littlefoot *Cera *Petrie *Ducky *Spike *Yen Sid *Gandalf *Adventure *Fantasy *Horror *The Unicorn (Amalthea) *Radagast the Brown *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Vanellope von Schweetz *Sergeant Calhoun *AnnaBelle *SuperTed *Spottyman aka Spotty *The Mighty Ducks *The SWAT Kats *The Dinosaucers *The C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa *Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo *Don Patch *Jelly Jiggler Trivia Quotes ''"Oh Crud" ''- Almost every story Stories Season 1 *Logan's Adventures of Alien *Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time *Logan Meets Popeye the Sailor and Ali Baba's Forty Thieves *Logan and The Secret of NIMH *Logan Meets The Hobbit *Logan Meets The Pagemaster *Logan's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective *Logan's Adventures of Aliens *Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *Logan’s Adventures in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (coming soon) *Logan on The Road to El Dorado (coming soon) *Logan and The Black Cauldron (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures of The Last Unicorn (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures in The NeverEnding Story (coming soon) *Logan and The Flight of Dragons (coming soon) *Logan Meets Wreck-It Ralph (coming soon) *Logan Meets The Mighty Ducks: The First Face-Off (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures on Treasure Planet (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures of Titan A.E (coming soon) Season 2 *Logan’s Adventures of Star Wars: A New Hope (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures of Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures of Alien 3 (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time III: The Time of The Great Giving (coming soon) *Logan and the Clash of the Titans (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures in Howl's Moving Castle (coming soon) *Logan’s Adventures of Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe (coming soon) *Logan and The Dark Crystal (coming soon) *Logan and the Return to Oz (coming soon) *Logan’s Adventures in the Labyrinth (coming soon) *Logan’s Adventures of Baron Munchausen (coming soon) *Logan’s Adventures on Laputa: Castle in the Sky (coming soon) *Logan and The Prince of Egypt (coming soon) Season 3 *Logan's Adventures of Talespin: Plunder and Lightning (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures of King Kong vs. Godzilla (coming soon) *Logan Meets The Three Musketeers (coming soon) *Logan Gets Frozen (coming soon) Holiday Specials *Logan's Adventures on The Polar Express *Logan Meets Arthur Christmas (coming soon) Logan's Adventures of Superted *Logan's Adventures of Superted and the Inca Treasure (coming soon) Other Stories *Steampunk'd in Thamesburg *Untitled Wild West Crossover Story (coming soon) Appearances in Other Stories *Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet Captain Eo (First appearance of Logan) *Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet The Swan Princess (Logan, Popeye, Justin, Isaac, Loki, Bonnie, Horror, Adventure, and Fantasy) *Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet Anastasia (Logan, Popeye, Justin, Isaac, Loki, and Bonnie) Category:Logan's Adventures Series